Alles aus Liebe
by Galanya
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über Legolas und seine große Liebe


**Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir...weder der Song noch die Charaktere der Story**

**Alles aus Liebe**

****

_Ich würde dir gern sagen, wie sehr ich dich mag,_

_warum ich nur noch an dich denken kann..._

Nie hätte ich erwartet für einen Menschen solche Gefühle zu hegen.  
Zu der Rasse die wir am meisten mieden, welche am meisten nach Macht und Verderben strebt.  
Ich hatte gelernt das es auch Menschen mit anderen Qualitäten gibt, die nicht nur auf Macht und Reichtum aus waren, auch wenn es nur eine Handvoll sind.  
Doch dein Anblick ist das wunderbarste was ich je zu Gesicht bekam.  
Dein Gesicht, deine Augen, deine Hände, dein Haar - jedes einzelne Teil an dir ist reine Perfektion.

_Ich fühl mich wie verhext und in Gefangenschaft_

_Und du allein trägst schuld daran..._

Meinen Blick kann ich nur mit größter Anstrengung von deinem Antlitz wenden, denn alles in meinem Kopf dreht sich nur noch um dich.  
Es ist ein Verlangen das ich nicht mehr in der Lage bin abzuwehren, meine Hände wollen dich berühren, deine Haare und deine Haut an meiner fühlen.  
Doch mein Volk lehnt solche Bindungen ab und das zu Recht. Denn Menschen und Elben haben und werden nie eine gemeinsame Zukunft vor sich sehen.

_Worte sind dafür zu schwach _

_ich befürchte du glaubst mir nicht..._

Und du weißt es!  
Du weißt das wir keine Zukunft haben. Du wusstest es von Beginn unserer Freundschaft an. Und doch liebe ich dich, mehr als alles andere.  
Wie oft schon habe ich es dir beteuert, ja sogar geschworen das ich dich immer lieben werde. Ich gab dir das Wort des Prinzen von Düsterwald.  
Warum weißt du mich zurück?  
Warum glaubst du mir nicht?

_Mir kommt es vor als ob mich jemand warnt_

_dieses Märchen wird nicht gut ausgehen..._

Für dich mag es ein Spiel sein, ein Zeitvertreib, eine kurze Begegnung. Doch ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf. Ich folge dir Tag um Tag.  
Mein Vater hat sich von mir abgewendet. Er duldet eine solche Bindung nicht.  
Meine Freunde versuchen mich abzulenken mir das alles auszureden.  
Ja, sie behaupten du würdest nicht gut für mich sein, sagen du hättest wärst nicht gut für meine unsterbliche Seele.  
Doch es ist mir gleich was sie denken. Ich folge dir weiterhin.

_Es ist die Eifersucht die mich auffrisst_

_immer dann wenn du nicht in meiner Nähe bist..._

Selten kommt es vor das du dich meinen Blicken entziehen kannst, denn auch wenn du mich nicht siehst folge ich dir heimlich, beobachte dich und dein Tun.  
Doch wenn ich nicht weiß wo du dich aufhältst was du treibst, zerreißt es mich.  
Triffst du dich mit Bekannten?  
Mit Freunden?  
Oder hast du gar...  
Nein!  
Selbst der Gedanke daran macht mich wahnsinnig.

_Ich kann nicht dagegen tun plötzlich ist es so weit_

Doch heute kann ich diesen Gedanken nicht mehr abschütteln. Wut baut sich auf und übernimmt die Kontrolle über meinen Körper und meine Seele.

_Ich bin kurz davor durch zu drehen_

_aus Angst dich zu verlieren_

_und das uns jetzt kein Unglück geschieht dafür kann ich nicht garantieren_

Ich bitte dich, bleib bei mir.  
Dreh dich um und komm mit mir!  
Zusammen werden wir unser Schicksal selbst lenken und eine Zukunft schaffen die jeden Regeln trotzt.  
Bitte, komm mit mir.

_Und alles nur weil ich dich liebe_

_und ich nicht weiß wie ich's beweisen soll..._

Was muss ich noch tun um dir zu beweisen wie groß meine Liebe zu dir ist. Alles habe ich schon versucht, warum kannst du mir nicht glauben. In deinen unendlich schönen Augen meine ich die Flamme der Liebe lodern zu sehen.  
Aber ich kann mir nicht sicher sein.  
Ich sehe nur noch eine Möglichkeit dir meine Liebe zu schwören, so dass auch du sie nicht mehr verleugnen kannst.

_komm ich zeig dir wie groß meine Liebe ist_

_und bringe mich für dich um_

Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben.  
Sieh!  
Ich schenke dir mein Leben, meine Unsterblichkeit.  
Alles gehört dir.  
Ich spüre wie das letzte Lebenslicht meinen Körper zu verlassen droht und nun sehe ich es endlich in deinen Augen, höre es aus deinem Mund.  
Deine wohlklingende Stimme schwört mir die Liebe.  
Deine langen seidigen Haare fallen auf mein Gesicht und deine weichen Hände streicheln über meine Wange.  
Tränen.  
Ja, du weinst.  
Aber endlich glaubst du mir. Ich bereue nichts, denn die schönste Frau von Mittelerde hat mir ihr Herz geschenkt.

**Ende**

**Seufz...ja, es ist aus einer meiner melancholischen Phasen entstanden. Ich reich mal ein paar Taschentücher in die Runde falls jemand braucht ;)**


End file.
